1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to safety belts and more particularly, to active material based safety belt presenters.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Safety belts have long been developed as part of safety systems used, for example, in automotive applications. These systems generally consist of a safety belt composing a webbing. The belt is presented at the side of the seat and extended over the lap or chest of an automotive seat and clasped by a belt buckle. This forms a continuous restraint that surrounds and protects a seated occupant, for example, during sudden stop automotive conditions. Concernedly, these systems have traditionally been fixedly configured, which presents a trade-off. That is to say, either the belt is readily accessible and always visible, or difficult to access and in a more discreet location.
More recently, mechanically or electromechanically driven presenters have been developed that selectively cause at least a portion of the webbing to translate from a discreet location and to a more readily accessible and visible location. These types of systems, however, also present concerns in the art, including for example the need for often bulky and noisy mechanical actuators such as motors, and solenoids that take up packaging space in the tight confines adjacent the seat. Moreover, conventional safety belt presenters often require separate locking means to retain the webbing in the deployed or stowed condition.